Harry is Raised by Moony, Padfoot and The Potion Master
by flipper.schneider.87
Summary: /I moved this story from my old account and changed it around. I Just forgot which is on / Harry is raised by two Marauders and Potion Master . Harry becomes best friends with the Wealsey's children, Neville Longbottom and Hermione Granger. Thee Bullies are Draco , Crabbe , and Goyle / de-age, CP


Remus Lupin sat in his cottage, Moony absently stirring at cup of tea. Just last night, James and Lily Potter had been murdered by Voldemort. Their one year old son, Harry, had survived the attack, however, with only a small cut on his forehead. Voldemort hadn't been seen or heard from since and the Daily Prophet was calling Harry 'The Boy who Lived'. Suddenly, he heard a knock on his front door. Remus Lupin sat in his cottage, absently stirring a cup of tea. Just last night, James and Lily Potter had been murdered by Voldemort.

Jumping up, Moony hurried to answer the door. When he opened it, he was surprised to see Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, standing on his doorstep, holding what appeared to be a bundle of blankets in his arms. Harry was sound asleep in the Blanket in his Animagus form as a wolf pup (which looks like 3 week old puppy). Little puppy was whimpering since he is in middle of a dream. Dumbledore rubs the child's back.

"Come in, Professor", Remus said, opening the door a bit wider so Dumbledore could step inside. "Thank you, Remus", the aged man said, walking into the living room and sitting on the sofa. "And call me Albus, I'm no longer your Professor." "Yes, Pro-Albus.", Remus responded, barely catching himself in time. "Now, as I'm sure you've already heard, James and Lily Potter were killed last night, while their son, Harry, miraculously survived the attack with only a small cut on his forehead. I'm sure you also know, that the Daily Prophet is now calling Harry 'The Boy who Lived', among other things. You do not, however, know why, am I right?", Dumbledore asked, looking expectantly at Remus. "Continue, please," Remus urged. "Very well. Now, as you know, a prophecy was made before Harry's birth, predicting that a baby born at the end of July, would defeat Voldemort." Remus nodded, wondering just where exactly the old man was heading with all of this. "Now, the exact words of the Prophecy were as follows." Dumbledore took a deep breath and recited.

"The One with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches. Born to those who have thrice defied him. Born as the seventh month dies. And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not. And either must die at the hand of the other, for neither can live while the other survives. The One with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies."

As Dumbledore finished, he looked at Remus, who had gone rather pale. "What... what does this mean,?", Remus finally managed, his voice hoarse. "Well," said Dumbledore, "About a year later, two babies were born at the end of July. One, of course, was Harry. The other was Neville Longbottom." Remus was in shock, his brain whirling in a thick fog. Dumbledore continued. "Knowing that Voldemort would go after them, both families went into hiding under the Fidelius Charm. The Potters chose Sirius Black as their Secret Keeper. I am the Secret Keeper for the Longbottoms. Now, last night,

Lord Voldemort went to Godric's Hollow, where the Potters were hiding. He killed James, and then proceeded upstairs where Lily and Harry were. He told Lily to stand aside, that she needn't die, as he was only after Harry. Lily, being the mother that she is, refused, begging him to kill her instead and let Harry live. Eventually, Voldemort grew tired of her pleas and killed her. Then, he turned his wand on Harry. But when he cast the Killing Curse on Harry, his mother's willing sacrifice caused the curse to rebound, hitting Voldemort and tearing him from his body."

Remus's mouth was dry. "Harry survived the Killing Curse?", Remus exclaimed in shock. Dumbledore nodded. "Now, Voldemort is not dead, as he underwent several dark rituals in order to prevent that. He is merely a bodiless spirit, for the time being." He cleared his throat. "Now, back to the matter at hand,

It seems Harry is currently without a place to live. Sirius is in Azkaban, for the murder of Peter Pettigrew, along with 12 muggles. What I'm asking is this. Rem us, will you raise Harry?" Remus swallowed. "You... you want me to raise Harry?" Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "Well, he could always live with Lily's sister, Petunia." Remus's jaw clenched at this. He had met Lily's sister. If Harry lived with her... well, he didn't want to think of what could happen. "But, I'm a werewolf... what about the full moon?" Dumbledore chuckled. "Taken care of. A potion has recently been invented. It allows a werewolf to keep their mind during the transformation. I believe it is called the Wolfsbane potion." A big smile lit Remus's face. "In that case, I would be delighted to raise Harry." Dumbledore smiled, clapping his hands. "Well, now that that's taken care of, I believe you have some forms to fill out," Dumbledore said, handing Remus a stack of papers.

Remus looked down at the papers. On the very top sheet of paper were the words 'Adoption papers for Harry James Potter'. As Remus finished signing the last form and set his quill down, Dumbledore handed him the bundle of blankets,which Remus could now see, contained a sleeping wolf pup that finally changed into his baby self when he felt safe in Remus arms. As Dumbledore left, Remus brushed back Harry's bangs, exposing a small cut, like a bolt of lightning, directly over the baby's right eyebrow. "Well, Cub, I guess it's just you and me now", said Remus, placing a small kiss on Harry's forehead.

Harry woke up in the middle of being having saggy pamper then lets out loud wail that it made Remus jump up with a startled. Harry whimper while kicking his little feet. Remus slowly walks to Harry's new room then picks him up. Remus smiles" Is some in need of change pup" Harry stares and nodded his little head. Remus Changes Harry while Harry fell back to sleep. Remus smiles and puts him back to bed then heads back to bed himself.


End file.
